Jezebel
by Gypsykitty
Summary: Au of the third movie. Before they sailed to the ends of the earth, Barbossa made one quick stop at Tortuga.  Jezebel is now a new member of the crew. What is her secret, what is her importance to Jack and the journey, and how will her presentence affect


I was board one day so I wrote a shorter verison of this so i deside to make a fanfic out of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean i just own Jezzie

* * *

They had been at sea for weeks, but it would be fine except for the fact that no one knows why they are going to Tortuga. Barbossa has something to get but only he knows what. And the tension between Will and Elizabeth is affecting everyone.

"Barbossa, what is so important that we have to go to Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked

"You'll find out when we get there." Barbossa snapped.

* * *

It was a normal night for Jezebel, Jezzie for short. Jezebel was a bar maiden at the Star Shell and said to be the most sought after treasure in all of the seven seas. It was said that her beauty was matched by no other, She was black, but since she was black on one side of the family she was lighter than most. She was smilingly perfect; she was the most sought after treasure. And she wore that title well it gave her aunt business. She was a prize that no man could win. She relished the fact that she was so sought after; it allowed her to have some fun when it came to drunken pirates. Normally she would start a fight for her enjoyment, but for some odd reason she felt strange, as if something was ripped from her life.

"What is wrong Jezzie you're not yourself?" Her aunt asked.

"I feel as if something terrible has happened and I can't figure out what."

"Could it be that you are lonely." Jezebel shock her head no, "Worried"

"About what?"

"That sweetheart is what you have to figure out." She smiled and Jezebel hoping it would do her some good and that the feeling she has will not bring bad news.

* * *

"We'll be at Tortuga soon, but well aren't there for fun were there to get something we need." When they landed they headed to the Star Shell. When they got there, the place was empty.

"We're closed." The old women yelled.

"Not for us, Ms. Jezebel please."

"She doesn't…Barbossa" her aunt dropped the mugs.

"What was that is everything…alright." Jezebel ran down the stairs, she gasped when she saw what the matter was.

"Ms. Jezzie you look more and more like your mother every time we meet, rest her lovely soul. I have come to enlist your services madam"

"I'm a bar maid not a…"

"You clean and I need all the help I can get."

"Hire a crew." She snapped

"I need someone who isn't afraid of what would scare most, see we're on a journey to get Jack Sparrow."

"What's he gotten himself into this time?" Jezebel asked.

"A place in Davy Jones locker."

"What?"

"We're sailing to the ends of the earth to bring him back from the dead." Will shouted getting angry, Barbossa looked at him, "What?" Will said thinking he did nothing wrong and Jezebel feel to her knees.

"He's dead." She cried.

"Died a hero miss." Gibbs said trying to console her, it didn't help Jezebel was hysterical. The rest of the crew were shocked at her reaction.

"Tell me how. Tell me how." She cried

"He saved us from the Davy Jones' Kraken, he and the pearl went down." Pinel said.

"Kraken, Davy Jones?" She cried harder out of confusion and sadness.

"Now Ms. Jezzie I came back from the dead what makes you think Jack won't? All we have to do is sail to the ends of the earth and get him back" Barbossa said kneeling next to her. She stopped crying and looked at him.

"Why then do you need me?" Jezebel's tone changed completely and she was looking at him intently, as if she would do him bodily harm if she didn't get the answer she wanted.

"Ms. Jezzie I know you well enough to know that you already know that answer and besides do you want to miss the chance to see him again?" Barbossa stood up and held out his hand. She looked at it for a second and then took it.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Well tell me what you think 

Gypsy


End file.
